


boys being monsters

by Hadbeen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Core Four, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vampire! Killua, Vampire! Kurapika, Victorian Fashion, Werewolf! Gon, Werewolf! Lerio, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, bc they’er xtra, but it’s modern times, but not with killua and gon, don’t plan on heavy angst, eventual smut??, healthier sibling relationships, just leopika maybe, just two himbo werewolves, kurapika and killua have fashion, more tags will be added, pining over beautiful vampire men, vampire zoldycks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadbeen/pseuds/Hadbeen
Summary: gon and leorio leave their pack to explore the world but they have no idea that waiting for them are two angsty vampire babes.*lowercase intended*
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“gon if we want to make it to york new before the sun rises you’re gonna have to pick up the pace.”

“you’re walking right next to me, Leorio.”

gon laughs, but continues to walk at his normal pace. it’s his first time outside of whale island, and he wants to take it all in. he swears the air smells and tases different here.

“we need cash, guess it wasn’t smart to spend it all at one place.”

“if we shift and run there we’d be a lot faster.”

“sure, and we can show up to york new butt naked.”

the teenagers walk in comfortable silence. they didn’t grow up together but when leorio began to fall into the pack, they became as thick as thieves. Their weren’t many males, and the guys that were on the island were old, so it was no wonder.

the skies are dark and out here where light from the city can’t reach allows the stars to shine bright, just like back home. 

“are you sure that these... kiki-o’s or whatever can really give us a place to stay.”

“they’er called kiriko’s, and yeah, of course. i saved their daughter when they passed by whale island and said if i ever go to york new to go to their hotel.”

leorio rolls his eyes, how is it that gon always seems to make random friends that always come in handy later? it’s almost ridiculous, and he’d probably be more bothered by it if said friends hadn’t helped him out too. to get this far was way harder than it should’ve been, but gon loves to get involved. 

“we should be their within the next 30 minutes, then we’ll finally get to rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little deal ;)

the moon shines so bright that it seems to drown out the stars, even if it was really the lights of the city. two light haired teens wander the streets on the lookout for amusement. it isn’t often that killua and slip away form the zoldyck manor but when he does he always has fun. 

“excuse me! can you help us out?”

normally killua would ignore them, and pretend he didn’t hear, but with no reasoning he turns the the sound of the voice.

“ hi! i’m gon, and this is leorio, we’re new in town.”

vampires don’t need air but killua suddenly feels as though he’s suffocating. his heart feels heavy with a strange sense of nostalgia..? no...yearning?

“hello, i am kurapika and this is killua, how may we help you.”

gon and leorio couldn’t help but notice his strangely formal way of speaking, not to mention both of the boys luxurious clothing. they look out of place here, as if they’re in the wrong universe.

“well, we’re actually looking for the ROX hotel, would you happen to know it?” leorio asks.

he can’t tear his eyes away form kurapika. He looks so androgynous yet it’s still easy to tell he’s male. 

“um.. uh, yeah, it’s actually at the opposite side of town, in the hotel district.” killua provides, shocked at how his voice came out. ‘was trying to be approachable too awkward? does it even matter?”

“dammit! gon that’s a whole other hour to walk across the city!” leorio exclaimed.

gon chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a solution. they’re completely broke, don’t know anyone from here, and haven’t eaten anything in the last 14 hours.

“thanks for the help! hopefully we see you around town!” 

‘don’t do something dumb, don’t do something dumb, don’t do something dumb.’

“wait!”

dammit!

gon and leorio turn to look at the source of the voice, who happened to be a certain white haired boy.

“uh...” 

‘why do you keep stuttering!

“we’re actually staying nearby, if you want to spend the night with us...”

voice becomes more unsure as he speaks, and he swears he can feel the waves of apprehension coming of of kurapika like strong winds.

“oh well, that’s real nice but we’re completely broke, thanks for the offer though,” leorio says embarrassed. ‘of all times to be poor, right in front of a pretty boy.’

“how about we make a deal then?” killua suggests. his confidence flooding back into him, “if you can get us drinks, you can both stay the night with us.”

“drinks!?” kurapika hisses out, “since when do we drink!?”

“uh, sure no problem, right leorio?” gon looks up at him.

they’ve both had alcohol before, since the pack never really cared about age and pretty much saw you as an adult from when you shift for the first time. but from what they hear the two in front of them have never had alcohol before. 

“sure that’s no problem, they don’t usually ID me anyway.”

“aren’t you of age anyway?” kurapika asks sounding confused.

“Huh!? i’m only 17, you know! i turn 18 in two months!”

‘what!? he looks like an old man’ killua eyes him suspiciously.

“that doesn’t matter, so we have a deal?” Killua makes sure.

“yes we do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que the drunken mess of 4 teenagers in a hotel room with no adult supervision.


End file.
